


Just a Little Longer

by Lillith_Grax



Series: Moments of Happiness [2]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Fix-It, F/M, Mild Rough Sex, Possible Act 3 spoilers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillith_Grax/pseuds/Lillith_Grax
Summary: Jin likes to take charge in bed and that turns Yuna on.Set during the scene at Jogaku Temple before the final battle.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Yuna
Series: Moments of Happiness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877065
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Just a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Jin is a (very mild) dom here so if any kind of rough sex offends you, read no further. (A lot of people envision Jin to be a gentle, sensitive kind of lover.. not me. Idk. His actions in-game seem pretty alpha to me.)
> 
> Enjoy this offering of smut. This pairing needs more of it.
> 
> POST-GAME SPOILER IN END NOTES

Jin laughed, a large smile spreading across his face.Yuna shook her head and joined him in his laughter, picturing when she had first dragged him into town- indeed; half naked.He looked at her, love and admiration in his eyes.Yuna noticed how his eyes glittered when he laughed.Jin took a step forward.

“I wouldn’t be here without you... Yuna.”

Yuna drew in a breath.She could hear the meaning behind those words, behind Jin’s strong, sincere voice.

“I can’t lose you, Jin” she started, swallowing down her tears.She wanted to speak with the same conviction she always hears from Jin.“After everything we’ve been through, everyone we’ve lost... I can’t...”

Yuna almost lost it there. _I can’t. I can’t._ She had lived most of her life without Jin, but now she couldn’t imagine going on in a world without him in it.She tilted her head up to the sky, willing the tears not to come, not in front of him. The closer Jin actually got to the Khan, the more frightened Yuna became.After what happened to Taka... after the night they shared.That night on the balcony.She was wrong about herself- she did remember.Each night, as she lay down on her mat and try to sleep, she swore she could feel Jin’s warm body curled against her still.His lips upon the back of her neck as they both drifted off to sleep.His fingers around hers, against her belly.That felt like so long ago- and each night when she remembered, she hoped she’d one day be able to feel him again.There was too much going on- too many people to save, too many battles to be fought... she hadn’t been able to feel any part of him since then.She couldn’t, no, refused- to think about living a life without him- after they both had already lost so much.

“I have to stop the Khan.”

“No, you don’t.We could find a boat, sail somewhere quiet... while your uncle fights his samurai war.”She pleaded.

This wasn’t like her.Yuna was strong-willed.Thick headed.She wasn’t the begging type.Jin knew that.

“Do you really want that?”

He saw right through her.

“No.”

“If I fall, promise me you’ll keep fighting.”He stepped closer, only a foot away now.He gently placed a hand on her elbow, an innocent gesture to curious eyes.

“You’re a real bastard, Jin Sakai” _Asking me to go on without you._ Yuna looked down, feeling slightly defeated.“You should get some rest.”

“Not yet.Let’s... sit... just a little longer.”

Yuna nodded, moving to sit in front of the fire before her.Before she could make it to the ground, however, the hand that was on her elbow gripped her, pulling her back up.

“Not here.The town across the frozen lake.I want... some quality time with you.”

Jin’s eyes searched her face, looking for any signs of uncertainty. Any sign that he might have crossed a line.But Yuna only nodded again, and let Jin lead her there.

Yuna looked over to Jin after she closed the fusuma to one of the small houses in town, and saw that he had already set fire to the hearth.He sat down in front of it and motioned for her to sit beside him.She sat, cross-legged, their knees touching.If Jin minded this, he didn’t say.For a few moments, they sat in silence and watched the flames dance.There need not be any words when they both know what’s on their minds- _this may be the last time we’re together if tomorrow doesn’t go as planned._

“How could you ask me to keep fighting without you?”

Jin turned to study her.“You’d let Tsushima fall?”

“I can’t lose you.I can’t even think of it.”Yuna replied immediately- it hurt too much to think about.“I was ready to leave the island with Taka and start over.I would do the same with you, if you’d come with me.”

“You know I can’t abandon the people of Tsushima.After everything I’ve done already...”

Yuna punched him in the shoulder, once; twice.“Damnit Jin!Why are you such a bastard!”

Jin grabbed her fist as it tried to land on his shoulder a third time.She shook it in his hold, and he could feel her frustration.

“I know... I hope... you don’t really feel that way.”Their eyes met.Jin looked defeated.“I must take this chance to kill him, even if I don’t want to leave you.”

They both had been fighting for this.Jin sacrificed his honor to try and defeat the Mongols, let himself become exiled.Accepted the burden of this new responsibility.How could Yuna do anything if not respect that, after all that he has done so far?She had said before, _you belong to everyone._ The people of Tsushima needed him, and he was loyal to them.He had proven that many times since Komoda beach.

“...of course I don’t really feel that way”, Yuna acquiesced; feeling Jin gently rubbing his thumb over her captured fist’s knuckles. “Remember.You’re the Ghost.You belong to everyone.”

“No.”

Jin kissed her knuckles.

“My heart belongs only to you.”

Yuna’s heart sang, and she closed her eyes tightly as her heart jumped in her chest.Would she finally feel love, and have it ripped away so soon?No, she mustn’t think of that.She must be strong- Taka would want that.And she mustn’t doubt Jin. _He will succeed tomorrow._ She assured herself.She unclenched her fist in his hand and laced their fingers together. _He will succeed, and we will be free._ Yuna opened her eyes when she felt her hair come loose, the string falling to the floor along with her headband.Jin slowly threaded his fingers through her locks.

“...is this alright?Am I being too forward?”

“If this is forward, then what happened that night on the balcony must have been indecent.” Yuna chuckled.

But there was no laugh from Jin.Only a slight smirk before his face darkened, turning serious.His fingers made a fist at her scalp before he covered her lips with his. _He likes pulling hair,_ Yuna mused; but only for a second before she gave in to Jin’s tongue demanding entrance into her mouth.But Jin pulled away, reluctantly- before raking his eyes down her figure and back up to her face.He sat back and began divesting himself of his katana, tanto, and other weapons before taking off his sandals.Yuna could only watch as she imagined what his intentions were... or what she would like them to be.He stopped there.

“Yuna...” he whispered questioningly, before leaning in and setting her on fire with another kiss.Jin brought his hand to cup the side of her head, sliding it slowly down the curve of her neck until her tunic stopped him.He stopped to look into her eyes.

“Would you have me, this time?With a clear mind?”

“Yes,” she answered, without reservation. “I haven’t lost you yet.I want to live in this moment.”

Jin cracked a sly smile. “My words are true.I have never forgotten your kiss.”

And just as before, a lingering kiss was the only answer he received.Yuna started removing her own sandals, then untying her bow and arrows from her back.Jin worked his fingers through the sash around her waist.He put it aside with her katana, next to his, only breaking his lips from hers for a moment.His hand found its way back to her tunic, playing with the hem of it that lay across her body, and the memory of those same ministrations from that night on the balcony flooded Yuna’s brain.She remembered his touch there, hesitating, waiting for consent.

 _Let me make love to you,_ Jin had pleaded in that moment.

And Yuna would let him.A new fire ignited in her heart.

She moaned into Jin’s mouth, encouraging him, hands roaming to untie his own sashes around his worn traveler’s attire.Jin exhaled sharply out of his nose, quickly shrugging out of his clothes once the ties were free.His hands went to her collarbone.He parted from her lips, his hot breath panting across Yuna’s face, to watch her skin be revealed as he slowly pushed her tunic from her shoulders.He watched every inch of her, every agonizing second as Jin took his time to drink in the sight of her upper body for the first time.Her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach- Yuna watched him watching her.Her body flushed under his stare.

This time his kiss went to her neck; first kissing, then licking, then nibbling his way to her throat.His arms went to either side of her to urge her down onto the floor.He leaned over her as she went back, placing a gentle hand at the back of her head before it hit the hard wood below.Just as soon as she lay down the warmth of Jin’s body was gone.

Yuna looked up at him as he sat up.Jin placed his hands on her shoulders, running them down her entire body.His calloused fingers teased her nipples; squeezed before traveling lower, gripping her sides roughly as he slid down, memorizing every spot he touched.Her pants didn’t stop his journey, and he hooked his fingers under the hem and gradually pulled them down until she lay bare before him.Every inch of Yuna’s skin erupted in goosebumps at his gaze.Jin’s eyes were pitch pools, letting his hands travel this time north instead of south, running up her legs, her stomach, stopping at her breasts.He leaned over her again, one hand at the side of her head, rolling her nipple between the fingers of his other.Yuna’s back arched at his touch.

“Everything about you is exquisite.” Jin proclaimed, strong but breathless; not a hint of irony in his voice.

“Is it selfish to want everything from you?” He continued, kissing her other breast, licking her nipple with the flat of his tongue as his fingertips play with the other.He bit there, nibbling, kissing a trail from one breast to the other.“I would give you everything in return” He moaned, licking a stripe from the swell of her breast to her neck.

“Then give me everything” Yuna choked out.She dug her nails into his back, arching up into his body.Jin moaned a long, breathy whine as her wetness rubbed against him still confined in his pants.

Jin sat back again and pulled off his pants before returning to his spot above Yuna.She touched his body, his chest hair now damp with sweat from arousal, feeling his tight abs under the skin of his stomach. Yuna captured his lips in a searing kiss, biting his bottom lip, bringing an arm up to hook around the back of his neck and pull him closer.She felt the heat radiating off of his body, making her sweat, making her want more.

And then her mouth left his, crying out at the sudden shock of pleasure as Jin’s fingers smoothed over her wet entrance.He slipped two fingers into her and Yuna’s body convulsed at his touch.Jin added a third finger easily, rubbing her clit with his palm.

“God, Yuna-“ Jin panted into her ear as he bit the shell of it. His words were strained. “You’re so... so...”

 _Wet for me,_ he wanted to finish- his cock twitching.He curled his fingers and pulled, watching her shake again.The sight of her losing control was enough to make him cum right then and there.He removed his fingers from her and wrapped his fist around his cock, pumping, coating himself in her juices.Yuna let out a low moan when she felt him, her hand joining his, smearing her wetness over him.Every muscle in Jin’s body tensed.He could contain himself no more.

Jin removed their hands from his shaft and grabbed her ass, guiding her leg up slightly. Her dripping pussy allowed him to slide into her in one smooth motion.Jin watched his cock disappear as he buried himself in her.

Yuna became undone.

A long, guttural moan escaped Yuna’s lips as Jin pushed into her.She felt his nails digging into her ass, heard his quiet grunts with each thrust.Yuna hooked her leg over Jin’s elbow, encouraging him to keep his arm there, loving the minute jolts of pain and pleasure of his tight grip on her ass cheek.And Jin understood her, pressing more forcefully, lifting her butt off of the floor.

Yuna wanted to close her eyes, but she couldn’t. She wanted to watch Jin as he raked his gaze over her, devouring her with his eyes.Hungry.

Jin’s hand left her ass and put her leg from his elbow to his shoulder, this new angle rubbing her clit against him with every thrust.Yuna shook each time he plunged in, burying himself to the hilt.She wrapped her other leg around his waist.Jin let his other hand rub up between her breasts and settle on her neck.He wrapped his fingers around it, not pushing, not squeezing- just gently resting his hand under her jaw as he drove into her over and over.He used his thumb to turn her head, and he bit her at the junction of her shoulder as he held her throat.She listened to the sound of her slickness as he moved, listened to the wet sound of his skin rubbing against her clit.

And this **control** from Jin, this is what Yuna pictured in her dreams of them together. _He is as dominating making love as he is in battle. His very form a commanding presence.It is no wonder the people bow to the Ghost._ She fleetingly remembered the speech he gave to the people of Yarikawa.And when he slaughtered a Mongol Leader and terrified the rest of them with his unrivaled strength.It was this power emanating from him that aroused Yuna more than she thought possible.

She cried out as she came.

Jin released her leg from his shoulder and her neck from his grip, bringing his hands to her wrists.He brought them up above her head, holding them there as he continued pounding into her.He rested his forehead against hers.Yuna’s eyes were slits, but she watched his brows knit together.He was panting, plump lips parted, dark eyes looking down at her.Every thrust of his thick cock stretched her deliciously.

“Jin-“ Yuna whispered.“Jin... Jin...”

“You are exquisite... exquisite” Jin repeated.His body tensed and he buried himself into her one last time as he cried out his release.His grip on her wrists tightened as he came, sending a jolt down Yuna’s arms that gave her another wave of goosebumps.

Jin released Yuna’s wrists and rested on his elbows.For a few moments they lay still, quiet.Their panting breaths slowed.Once they had calmed down, Jin carefully pulled out and lay on his side next to her.He admired how her skin glowed in the light of the hearth’s fire.He smoothed away her bangs that had stuck to her forehead from sweat.

“You’re so beautiful when your skin is flushed.”He remarked sweetly.

Yuna clucked her tongue at him.“Well, its not the sake this time.”She turned her head to face him.

“Jin... I...” Yuna started, but couldn’t finish. “I-“

“My heart is yours.”Jin assured her, taking her hand and kissing her fingertips.

“I wish tomorrow didn’t have to come.”

“Don’t think about that.Let’s live in this moment, like you said.”

Yuna smiled, and Jin smiled back at her, eyes twinkling.

They held each other for a long while, basking in the afterglow, enjoying the warmth of the fire.Enjoying the moment they were living.

Until the hearth’s flame died out and they became cold, accepting the reality of what might come.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was pretty disappointed that after all the romantic sub-text between these two Yuna pretty much just said ‘k bye’ at the end and that was it. I guess you could consider these fics Fix-It’s in my brain. Anyway, I have to stop staying up all night to write these in one go, also this was the first time I ever wrote smut so hope you enjoyed. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
